Emma's Accident
by ZOE007
Summary: While on the way to save Henry from Neverland Emma has an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was below deck doing chin ups preparing to do battle with Peter Pan and whatever else came their way and all to save Henry she was so concentrated that she didn't hear the door open and Regina walk in.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Regina said suddenly which made Emma to lose her grip on the pipe and hit the floor landing on her arm causing her to cry out in pain, Regina rushed over to her.

"Emma I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall. Are you ok?"

Emma's breathing was laboured and her eyes were closed tightly in pain.

"I th... think so it's m... my sh... shoulder an... and arm." Emma wheezed.

Regina got Emma sitting up and checked her over only to discover that Emma had dislocated her shoulder and broke her arm in two places unfortunately she couldn't heal Emma's injuries but luckily she had picked up some medical training and so she got to work.

"Emma I need to reset your arm and pop your shoulder back in place, now I warn you it will hurt."

"Just do it Regina, because it can't feel any worse than it does right now, it feels like I have hot blades under my skin right now."

Regina grabbed as close as she could get to Emma's shoulder and gave it a firm tug and felt it pop back into place Emma let loose a scream like a banshee as Regina moved on to realigning Emma's bones once the bones were set Regina used her magic to put a cast on Emma's arm to hold the bones in place and then made a sling set in the right position to support her arm and shoulder and together they both left and went up on deck where they were met with questioning looks.

"I had a small accident. I was working out and my hands got slippery and and I lost my grip and landed on my arm, Regina found me and helped me." Emma said bending the truth a little.

Regina and Emma looked at one another as Regina helping her sit down suddenly there was multiple thudding's coming from both sides of the ship Emma and Regina along with Snow, David and Hook went over to the side and when they looked into the water they saw mermaids attacking the ship making the Jolly Roger rock violently sending everyone tumbling to the deck, Regina had Emma's back pressed against her so when they fell Emma landed on Regina which made sure that Emma didn't re-injure herself.

"Thanks." Was all Emma could say before the ship received another onslaught by the mermaids, with Regina's help Snow managed to get a mermaid onboard the Jolly Roger, the mermaid blew on a shell.

"What did you do mermaid?" Regina questioned.

The mermaid laughed.

"You'll see." The mermaid just kept laughing.

There was a crack of thunder and lightning flashed.

"You called a storm." David said.

The mermaid was not listening to him or anyone she was looking at Emma with intrigue and when Emma turned her head to the left the mermaid saw something on the blondes temple and when Emma turned back towards the mermaid, she saw the mermaid was bowing to the best of her abilities considering she was not in the water.

"What are you bowing for?" Emma asked.

The mermaid motioned for Emma to lean in close the blonde obliged.

"Get me back to the water and I'll show you."

"Why should I?"

"I'll get my pod to back off."

"Fine."

While everyone was fighting Emma used her good arm to drag the mermaid to the side of the ship and managed to get her on the side railing.

"Before you go stop the storm please."

"I cannot once called it can only be stopped one way you must figure that out."

The mermaid pushed herself into the water and a few seconds later all the mermaids stopped attacking the ship, but Hook and David were still fighting as were Snow and Regina, and Emma realised that the fighting was making the storm worse and the only way to make the storm stop was to get them to work together, she tried getting them to listen to her but they couldn't hear her so she pulled herself up onto the railing trying again to get them to listen but again failed so she did the only thing she could think of and jumped off the ship.

"Emma!" Snow screamed as she saw her daughter jump.

The four of them ran to the side looking for her a winch broke off the ship and hit the water.

Meanwhile under the water the winch smacked into the back of Emma's head knocking her out all the mermaids saw what their friend had seen and together as a pod used their magic to save the blonde from drowning by turning her into a mermaid.

Emma came to and swam up to the surface with only her left arm when she broke the surface she found that the storm had stopped and her parents along with Regina and Hook were staring at her with shock, they threw a rope to her and hauled her up on deck. Everyone continued to stare at her.

"Why are you all staring at me like clubbed catfish?"

They all looked down and Emma followed their gaze and saw that where her legs should be was a tail and it wasn't the same colour as the other mermaids it was a beautiful shimmering pink and Caribbean blue, Emma just stared at it.

"Ok loving the blue but I could do without the pink and tail."

Everyone chuckled at the typical Emma behaviour, then Emma's smile faded as realisation hit her.

"How am I going to help with rescuing Henry?"

"I know someone who can help you." Came a voice from the water.

Regina and Snow looked over the side and saw a young red headed mermaid.

"Ariel!" Snow called out in surprise with a huge smile on her face.

"You said you know someone who can help." Regina said cutting to the chase.

"Yes my father he would be the only one who can undo mermaid magic, I'll swim back and tell him of the situation."

With that Ariel went under the water and disappeared. While they were waiting Emma suddenly made a sound of discomfort.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I think I'm drying out and I don't want to go back into those waters."

Regina waved her hand and Emma was suddenly in a bath big enough for her new tail not to get hurt and it was filled with sea water.

"Thank you Regina."

There was a splash and Ariel appeared again but this time there was a merman with her.

"This is my father King Triton."

"It's a pleasure your majesty." Snow bowed her head.

"It is an honour to meet you Snow White."

"You know my name?"

"Ariel has told me all about you and how you helped her to find true love."

"It was my pleasure she's a sweet girl who deserves happiness."

"Yes she does, now let's see what I can do about your daughter."

Triton did a examination of Emma from head to tail.

"I can't undo this it is meant to be."

"You said he could undo this." Regina was angry.

"Just because I can't undo the magic doesn't mean I can't bend it." King Triton interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked speaking for the first time since Ariel had returned.

"I can make it so you can choose when you want to have a tail and when you want to have legs, but I am afraid that, that is all I can offer."

"I'll take it." Emma jumped at the chance.

So Triton used his Trident on Emma, a brilliant light surrounded Emma and she was lifted into the air and when she came back down to the deck she was standing on her feet around her neck was a singular blue pearl necklace.

"The necklace you wear is no ordinary blue pearl it is what will allow you to change back and forth it can never be removed unless you allow it, so take very good care of it. If you ever find yourself without it and need it simply whistle and it will come to you. It is the pearl of the moon mermaid that is you child."

"Ok. Before you go is there anyway you can get rid of the pink in the tail?"

Triton chuckled at Emma's dislike of the colour.

"I'm afraid not it is a part of who you are."

Both Ariel and Triton swam away, Ariel went back to Storybrooke and Triton back to Atlantica.

Finally the group reached the shores of Neverland and Emma was the first one off the ship, what she didn't know was what the mermaid had seen was a blue crescent moon on Emma's right temple and now that she was a mermaid it became visible to everyone.

As the small band trudged through Neverland's forest Emma felt like they were being watched, suddenly an arrow went whizzing past Emma's head and became embedded in the tree and when she looked she saw Snow, David, Hook and Regina surrounded by Indians who had their bows and arrows trained on them then she noticed to coming at her, using her mermaid powers she turned herself invisible and moved out of the way and toward the others she managed to get in between the Indians and the rest of the Henry rescue crew without being noticed and she started fighting the Indians all at once which was not easy considering her right arm was still useless to her but she was able to fend off the Indians by using her left hand to hold her sword.

"Enough!" Came a command from a female Indian.

The fighting ceased and then the Indian girl spoke again.

"I know you're there show yourself."

Emma did so and as soon as the other Indians saw the crescent moon they immediately bowed before Emma.

"I knew you would come Moon Mermaid."

"Ok. But why are they bowing?"

"They are offering up their lives to you because they attacked you and that is a definite do not, because the Moon Mermaid is sacred to us so if you wish to kill them you can as it is your right."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nobody's killing anyone. It was a mistake, they didn't know." Emma said.

"Pan would not hesitate to kill anyone that attacked him."

"Well I'm not Pan."

"I am Tiger Lily, Moon Mermaid."

"Stop calling me Moon Mermaid my name is Emma."

"Very well then, Emma."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked with desperation.

"Yes we can help you get your son."

"How did you know?"

"Some of our hunters had heard a boy talking about his mothers Regina and Emma."

By the time it took them to get halfway to Pans camp Emma was weakening from the heat and she needed water Tiger Lily seeing how weak Emma was getting went over to her and put Emma's arm around her neck and supported her to a nearby stream once in the water Emma felt strong again instantly.

"Pan knows you're here and what happened to you so he made it hotter which is why you were weakening so quickly. You can free Neverland from Pan's grasp, you just need to believe in yourself."

Once Emma and Tiger Lily rejoined the others they continued on their journey to rescue Henry. An hour later they finally made it to Pan's camp when they were ambushed by the Lost Boys Emma spotted Henry and turned herself invisible and made it passed all the fighting to Henry and grabbed him cloaking him with invisibility so long as she was touching him and got him safely away from Pan and his Lost Boys as soon as she let go of Henry Regina used her magic to send Henry to the Jolly Roger with a blood magic protection spell on him Emma went to help Regina, Snow, David, Hook and the Indians when she felt a sharp pain in her injured shoulder, she looked and saw the tip of a sword sticking out of her shoulder, she thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't an arrow which they dipped in dreamshade, their blades were clean of poison.

"You may have saved Henry but you won't be so lucky Emma." Pan whispered in her ear and withdrew his sword and went for her again but Emma saw it coming and deflected it with her own blade even though she was injured Emma was fairing very well suddenly the moon rose higher in the night sky and it grew brighter when the beams landed on Emma she started to glow silver like the moon she was getting more power from the moon itself.

Emma extended her hand towards Pan and a silver beam shot out and struck him in the chest disintegrating his heart and as Pan died Neverland changed it became day and all the dangers went away and it was a happy wondrous place like Emma had read about as a child.

"It looks so beautiful now." Emma said in awe.

Tiger Lily chuckled as she went over to Emma.

"That's because it was until Pan changed it and now it's back to its true beauty, and it's all thanks to you."

It was time to say goodbye to Neverland and take Henry home when they made it back to the Jolly Roger Emma was the last one off the row boat and as she went to grab the ladder to get on the Jolly Rogers deck a gust of wind rocked the small boat sending Emma into the waters and Emma not being able to swim because of her bad arm used her necklace to turn into her mermaid form.

"I'll meet you in Storybrooke." Emma called up to the group.

There was a glow as Emma crossed realms and soon the Jolly Roger was on its way home to Storybrooke. When the rest of the group arrived in Storybrooke they were off the ship and looked for Emma at the beach they came across her struggling to stand up with only arm Hook kind of let out a chuckle earning a glare from Snow, David and Regina, the last walking over to Emma and helping her to stand when Henry, Snow, David and Hook got to them everyone was shocked by what happened next with Henry.

"I can't believe it Emma."

"What can't you believe kid?"

"That you turned into a freak."

The look on Emma's face broke Regina's heart as well as Emma's parents and Hook's, not one of them could believe that Henry had just said that, Emma's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to fall and so no one would see her she ran off into the forest to hide out.

Regina turned to Henry and knelt down in front of him.

"Henry you should not have said that to Emma, yes she's part mermaid but that doesn't make her a freak. You know how it hurt me when you called me evil?"

Henry nodded yes.

"Well you calling Emma a freak hurt her deeply even more than you calling me evil."

"I didn't mean to hurt her it's just when she told me about her magic she would joke about being a freak or being weird I just thought that she would laugh about it like she did before. I guess she feels like a real freak now that she has changed externally."

Regina and Henry went into the forest to look for Emma.

They were out looking for hours and there was a storm coming Regina sent Henry back to Snow and David while she continued to look for Emma, the raid was coming down in torrents making it hard for Regina to see more than a few feet in front of her. It was just by chance that Regina spotted Emma sitting on her legs with her arms wrapped around herself and rocking back and forth when Regina got close enough she saw that Emma was crying.

"Emma?" Regina called out to the blonde.

"Go away Regina." Emma said with a bite to her voice that bite was full of self loathing.

"Now Miss Swan you and I both know that's not going to happen." Regina said using her mayor voice hoping it would work unfortunately it didn't.

"I said GO AWAY!" Emma's voice sounded like thunder as she shouted the last two words.

But Regina still would not move after all Emma was acting just like Henry use to and she knew how to handle an upset child.

"Emma I know you're hurting but it doesn't give you the right to act like a child, now you need to get ahold of yourself and grow up." Regina used her mothers voice knowing that Emma needed a firm hand to get her to listen to her.

Sure enough Emma stop being angry and just cried again Regina smiled a sad smile because she was sad that Emma was so upset but she was slightly happy that her mother voice worked, she walked right next to Emma so that her umbrella was over Emma as well so she could kneel down without risking a slippery injury Regina used her magic to create a small cottage where it was dry and warm she discarded her umbrella and took the shivering sheriff to the bathroom where she got her into a hot bath Emma was still crying as Regina helped her wash her body.

"Henry hates me." Emma said brokenly

"No he doesn't Emma he told me why he said what he did, when you had told him about your magic you joked about it calling yourself a freak and he thought that it would be like that again he didn't mean to hurt you." Regina said gently.

"Really?" Emma said with hope.

Regina nodded her head and Emma smiled.

After Emma had been cleaned and dried Regina uses her magic again to reclothe Emma, all they had to do now was wait until it stopped raining.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow, David and Henry were all waiting at Regina's home when Emma and Regina made it back, as soon as they were in the door Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Emma."

Emma wrapped her left arm around Henry and gave him a hug.

"It's ok kid I understand Regina explained everything to me, I will be honest though, when you said what you did I thought you hated me because of what I became."

"No I could never hate you I think you look beautiful as a mermaid."

Emma smiled warmly at Henry, as soon as they let go of each other Emma sneezed which was signalled that Emma was getting sick. Regina shooed Snow and David out and sent here up to his room to play while she took Emma to one of the guest rooms and for the third time that day used magic so Emma was dressed in nightwear and the necessary medicine was on the bedside table.

During the night Regina was woken by a scream and knew that it was Emma when she got to the blonde Henry had Emma pinned down to the bed (while being mindful of her injured arm) to try and stop her thrashing it looked like he was doing well but then with a sudden burst of strength Emma managed to dislodge Henry but not without re-breaking her arm.

"Henry are you ok?" Regina asked when she checked on the boy.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just help Emma she needs you more."

Regina was proud of how selfless Henry was and she realised that he was so much like Emma, walking over to the blonde she saw Emma was covered in a sheen of sweat and she used a spell to stop Emma thrashing about so she could check her temperature when she removed the thermometer she saw that Emma temperature was dangerously high and she needed to cool her down and soon otherwise her brain could cook leaving her brain damaged or it could kill her. Suddenly Emma started seizing.

"Henry go to the bathroom and run a bath for Emma with the Water as cold as you can get it." Regina instructed the concerned boy.

Henry scampered off to do as he was told and then went to his room to wait.

Regina scooped Emma up and took her to the bathroom setting her down on a small seat that she kept in the bathroom she stripped Emma down to her underwear and placed her in the cool water, because Emma's skin was so hot the water started to go warm so Regina had Ruby bring over a bag of ice which she put in the bath and sure enough Emma's temperature started to go down and Regina let out a sigh of relief as Emma's seizure stopped and she was relaxed once Regina was sure that Emma was out of the woods of having another seizure she took Emma back to her room and laid her down and didn't bother to redress her as it was probably safer for the young woman to not have anything on that could cause her to have a relapse once she had Emma situated she put an ice pack behind her neck and one on each arm, each leg and one on her stomach to make sure Emma's temperature stayed down till it was safe enough to remove them, which would be when Emma woke up.

The next day Regina woke up to see Caribbean blue eyes looking at her, she immediately got up and went to the blonde.

"How are you feeling Emma?"

"I feel better." Emma voice was hoarse from not being used apart from screaming last night.

Regina checked Emma's temperature and saw that her fever had broken and was at a safer temperature, it was still high but nothing that medicine couldn't help, she helped Emma sit up so she could take the medicine she needed for the morning.

"Regina my arm really hurts."

"You re-broke it during your nightmare last night, do you remember what it was about?"

Emma shook her head.

"No I don't remember." She lied through her teeth.

"Well your fever was dangerously high so it was probably a heat induced nightmare."

Regina knew the blonde was lying but didn't want to scare her off before she had fully recovered so she let it go for now.

Within a few weeks Emma had gotten so much better she just had a slight cold so she was able to walk without nearly falling down her shoulder had healed but her broken bones were taking a while because of the re-break and it was annoying Emma greatly Regina had left for work and Emma was stuck at the mayoral mansion watching T.V. Because to make sure that Emma didn't try to go outside had magically sealed the house shut so only Henry, herself and anyone else except Emma could open it and if the door was accidentally left open a barrier would stop Emma from leaving the house.

So Emma was just channel surfing and incredibly bored because there was nothing on at this time of day.

"Regina really needs to get cable." She said to herself.

Giving up on trying to find something to watch on T.V. Emma decided to raid the DVD collection and she settled on Ice Princess, after taking some pain killers and some cough medicine Emma snuggled under the blanket that Regina had laid on the sofa for her and started watching the movie .

When Regina came home for lunch she found Emma asleep on the couch and the movie still playing she turned it off and picked up Emma and put her to bed kissing her on the head gently before leaving the room. Emma woke 4 minutes later and went downstairs to the kitchen where she found a plate of food and a note.

Emma looked at the note.

"Emma.

You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you so I have left you some food for when you get hungry.

Make sure you get plenty of rest.

Henry and I will see you tonight for dinner.

Regina."

Emma smiled at the kindness in the Regina's note, she sat down and ate her lunch, then went and finished the movie then went back to bed, she woke up to the sound of a door closing and her bedroom door opening she turned just as Henry stuck his head in the room.

"You're awake."

"Yeah kid I am."

Henry climbed onto the bed and took Emma temperature and saw that it was back to normal.

"So Dr. Henry how's my temperature?"

"I have good news your fever is gone." Henry smiled and hugged Emma.

2 hours later Regina got home and found both Emma and Henry asleep she walked over to them and after checking Henry's note about Emma's fever gently shook them awake.

Henry woke relatively easy where as Emma was dreaming about Neverland before it was made safe and when she woke her hand flung out and hit Regina in the face.

"Regina I am so sorry."

"It's perfectly alright dear. But right now it's time for dinner."

Instead of cooking like she normally did Regina ordered a pizza, the 3 of them ate in silence Henry would spend his chewing time looking between his two mothers with a smile as he came up with a plan to bring his mothers together because he had found a book of prophecies and it said that the Evil Queen would save the Saviour which would save herself and the two would fall in love a be each others true love. So Operation put Emma in danger so Regina can save her was underway.


End file.
